Esperando a una princesa
by Naileben
Summary: ¿Qué pasó antes del nacimiento de Bra? Esta es mi versión! Dejen Reviews!
1. La gran noticia

*La gran noticia*

Era un dia soleado en la CC, todo marchaba con normaildad después de haber derrotado a Bu. Trunks tenía 12 años, i estaba en temporada de exámenes, por lo que no se podia decir que las cosas fueran un lecho de rosas para el niño. En cuanto a Vegeta, seguía entrenando, como hacía cada dia. De vez en cuando le gustaría que él pasara mas tiempo con ella y con su hijo, pero debido a su carácter lo dejaba estar.

Bulma lavaba la enorme tonelada de platos que su marido e hijo habían utilizado para comer. Algunas veces tenía la sensación de marearse con tan solo pensar en lavar eso. Pero ahora era diferente, sentía una gran pesadez en su cuerpo, una calor terrible, y muy poca energía.

Intentó abrir un poco la ventana, pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo.

De repente sintió una energía débil bajando repentinamente. "Bulma" pensó el príncipe. Salio de la cámara para ver si realmente era ella. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, estaría en la cocina, lavando los platos. Allí encontró a su hijo, sosteniéndola en brazos.

-Qué ha pasado?- preguntó frio, pese a estar verdaderamente preocupado,

-Creo que se ha desmayado.- respondió el menor.

-Yo la llevaré a la habitación. Tú sigue estudiando.-Sentenció el príncipe.

La cargó entre sus brazos y la trasladó al cuarto. Recordó aquella vez que Trunks se puso enfermo y ella colocó una bayeta humida en su frente, así que buscó ese trapo. No lo encontró en la cocina, de donde cogió una palangana con agua, así que estaba seguro de encontrarlo en ese lugar. En el cajón de Bulma había de todo, y, como no, lo encontró allí. Mojó el trapo, lo escurrió y lo puso en la frente, mientras la miraba. Se había tomado esto como algo personal, responsabilidad suya y de nadie mas. No le extrañaba que su esposa acabara así, ya que jamás se cansaba de trabajar en esos malditos inventos cada día.

-V-Vegeta…- preguntó ella, adormilada.- Qué hago aquí?

-Te desmayastes mientras fregabas los platos. Mañana irás al médico.

-No, no creo que sea necesario.- se sacó la bayeta de la cabeza.

Él la paró antes de que se levantara.

-Mañana irás al médico y se acabó.- Sentenció.

-Tu no tienes derecho a obligarme.- Cambió repentinamente de humor.

-Pero aún así irás.- La miró extrañado por unos segundos, ya que no esperaba esa reacción.

-Pero no quiero ir…- Ahora estaba haciendo pucheros.

- No me vengas con ese cuento ahora, pareces una niña de preescolar.

-Como puedes decirme eso ahora? Yo me encuentro mal y tu…- Estaba de nuevo con el mal humor.

-Mama, ya estas bien?-Pregunto el menor.

-Sí, mañana iré al doctor.- explicó a su hijo.

-Mujer, no decias que…- él intentó pedir explicaciones.

-Eso ya no importa, diré a Sisi que mañana estaré ausente.- Djio saliendo de la habitación.

-Mujer, no se que te pasa pero estas muy rara.

-Mira quién habla! El Sr. "Entreno-aunque-este-apestando-a-pescado."

-Perdona, yo NO apesto a pescado. Eres tú la que me marea con tus…

-Ay, Vegeta, piensas estar discutiendo todo el dia?

-Pero si…- de nuevo no pudo acabar de hablar.

-Lo siento, pero hoy no estoy de humor para discutir.

Con eso se marchó, dejando al príncipe confundido y enfadado.

Al dia siguiente, fue a la consulta del médico ella sola, ya que su marido todavía estaba enfadado.

-Enhorabuena, señora Briefs, va a ser madre.

-Madre… ¡Voy a ser madre por segunda vez!- Exclamó ilusionada.

-Es raro que a esta edad tan temprana ya haya indicios del sexo del bebé, pero todo indica que va a ser una niña.

-¡Una niña!-No podía estar mas emocionada; siempre le había agradado la idea de tener una pequeña princesa.

-Muchas gracias, doctor, buenos días.- Se fue pensando en todas las cosas que podría hacer con la pequeña: Jugaria a las muñecas con ella, sería educada comiendo (A diferencia de su hijo y marido, quienes comían como salvajes); le haría muchos peinados preciosos, cuando fuera adolescente le contaria su primer amor…

Mientras pensaba se acordó de cierto príncipe… ¿Cómo se tomaria la idea de tener una niña? ¿Le gustaria? ¿Querría marcharse o se quedaría de nuevo? De repente tenia pánico a entrar en casa, pese a estar delante de ella. Decidió pasear un poco para olvidarse del tema, pero recordó que vegeta podía seguirle el ki desde la Camara de gravedad. Decidió entrar en casa, ya que podría hacer algo en el laboratorio.

Cuando llegó, encontró a su secretaria y amiga Sisi revisando inventos, planos y demás.

-¡Bulma! Mujer, no me digas que vas a trabajar ahora?

-Si, exactamente.

-¿Como te ha ido el médico? ¿Todo bien?

-Pues verás…- Comezó a narrarle lo sucedido. Después de una larga charla que duro aproximadamente 2 horas, la secretaria estaba al corriente de todo.

-…Y no se como decírselo.- Finalizó.

-Pero Bulma! Eso es maravilloso! ¿Por qué no se va a alegrar?- Ella la intentó animar.

-No sé… Un mal presentimiento. No creo que pueda hablar con él jamás, me va a dar algo.

- Ay, mujer, no puedes pensar eso sin decirle nada. Y haz el favor de dejar ese trasto. Pronto tendrás a un bebé entre brazos, no puedes andar con martillos todo el dia!

-Pero…

-Primero díselo a tu hijo. Pasa tiempo con él, luego será hermano mayor y no tendrá tanta atención.

Bulma pensó que seria lo mejor.

-Sí, puedes que tengas razón. Gracias, Sisi.

-No hay de que. Y muchas felicidades, Bulma.- Se despidió su secretaria.

Encontró a Trunks de camino, quién se iba a estudiar después de un bocadillo enorme como merienda.

-Trunks! Que tal estas, cariño? Como te ha ido el dia?

-Bien. Un poco aburrido, tengo muchos deberes.

-Quieres que te ayude a hacerlos?

-Sí… Mamá, que dijeron en el médico?

-Creo que tu no eres tan troglodita como tu padre, así que no te lo puedo esconder mas. -suspiró-Trunks, vas a ser hermano mayor.

-Qué bien! Es un niño o…

-Es una niña.- dijo contenta, acariciándose la barriga.

-Y… Papá…- El niño no pudo finalizar la frase.

-No lo sabe, pero empieza a hacer deberes.-Ella cambió de tema. No quería hablar de eso por el momento. Trunks lo comprendió y fue a estudiar junto a su madre.

Después de una infinidad de cálculos matematicos y millones de paginas aburridas, finalmente acabaron.

-Mamá… No quieres decirle nada a papá, cierto?

-C-claro que si, trunks. Porqué dices eso?

-Llevas 4 horas encerrada aquí. Mi padre tiene mal carácter, pero no te va a comer.

-No sé, hijo, no se…

-Te ayudo a preparar la cena?- Trunks se ofreció.

-No, gracias, la quiero hacer yo.

Ella se dirigió a la cocina. Programó los robots para que fregaran los platos restantes de ayer y prepararan la comida, ya que ella no se veía con animos.

-Ya está todo listo…

Se sentó en la mesa a esperar. Quería fumarse un cigarrillo, pero se detuvo ahora que iba a ser madre.

Pronto la hora de cenar había llegado, y bulma tenia los nervios de punta. No quería enfrentarse contra él, le tenia un miedo terrible a su respuesta. Se quedó pensando hasta que lo inevitable llegó.

Él entró por la puerta del comedor y vio la mesa preparada, pero no era ese su objetivo. No le había dirigido la palabra en todo el dia, quería una explicación.

-Bulma el medico…

Entró en pánico de repente. No se lo esperaba, y ahora no sabia que contestar. Para su alivio, trunks apareció

-Trunks! Tenemos que comenzar a cenar.-Le cambió de tema bruscamente, dejándolo completamente confundido. Simplemente no entendía nada.

Comenzaron a comer, pero esta vez bulma comió casi más que vegeta. Haciendo combinaciones raras.

-Mama... estas segura de querer comerte _eso_?- pregunto extrañado el menor, señalando un trozo de carne con nata del plato de su madre.

-Sí! Esta muy bueno…

Al finalizar la cena ya no podía esconderlo mas. Decidió decirle cuanto antes mejor.

-Tengo que deciros algo…-Tragó un poco de saliva.- Sobre el médico…

Vegeta la mirava con ojos curiosos muy mal disimulados. La situación era inaguantable, decidió librarse cuanto antes.

-Estoy embarazada. Es una niña.


	2. Enfado y reconciliación

*Enfado y reconciliación*

"Vegeta la mirava con ojos curiosos muy mal disimulados. La situación era inaguantable, decidió librarse cuanto antes.

-Estoy embarazada… De una niña."

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala por unos instantes.

Ella esperaba impaciente una respuesta. Se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, pensando que eso era una rotunda negación de su marido.

En cuanto a él, estaba demasiado impresionado como para decir nada. ¡Padre por segunda vez! Era algo imposible. Ciertamente no sabia que hacer.

-Vegeta…- Lo dijo con voz llorosa. Esa angustia era insoportable.- Vas a decir algo?

Tardó un poco en responder. Seguía con ese posado serio, pero a la vez impresionado. Mil ideas pasaban por sus mentes ahora.

-Creo que saldré a tomar el aire.-Sin decir mas, cruzó la puerta.

Ella corrió a su cuarto, llorando. Daba por hecho que ya no la quería, que no quería otro hijo con ella.

Él salió caminando de la corporación. No quiso volar, prefirió caminar e ir dando vueltas por la gran ciudad. Pensaba en todo lo que el futuro le deparaba… Si bien era cierto que no se esperaba la noticia, pero en secreto siempre le había gustado la idea de tener una princesa. Pero ni siquiera tenia idea de cómo se cambiaba un pañal. Desconocia absolutamente el tema, ya que el único bebe que havia visto era su hijo. Por otra parte pensaba en Bulma… No había sabido contestarle. Simplemente se quedó en blanco. - "Voy a tomar el aire" Estúpido! Eso es lo mejor que puedes decir si vas a ser padre por segunda vez? Voy a acabar mas idiota que kakaroto.-

"Ella querría que le abrazara…Pero aquí estoy.

Ella querría consuelo…Pero aquí estoy.

Ella querría que hablara…

Sin embargo aquí estoy, como un maldito cobarde.

Sin embargo aquí estoy, como un barco con rumbo perdido."

Eran ya las 10 de la noche. Estaba totalmente perdido. No sabia como narices dirigirle la palabra, ni que decirle, ni que hacer. De todos los mortales enemigos, este era el peor. Esperaba con toda su alma encontrarla dormida, pero no fue así. Estaba despierta, esperándolo. Evidentemente enfadada.

-Qué, por fin te dignas a aparecer?

-Bulma, yo…

-NO DIGAS NADA! Ya sabes que esta noche no hay sexo, si quieres una nave ahí esta. Lo que has hecho no tiene nombre, Vegeta.- Lo dijo con la voz quebrada.

-No quiero nada de eso.

-Claro! Se me olvidaba la comida, pedazo de gloton!

-Bulma, no hay razón para ponerse así.

-QUE NO HAY RAZÓN? Has despreciado a tu futuro hijo, no te has dignado a pronunciar palabra, te has marchado como si nos tuvieras asco!

-YO NO HE HECHO NADA DE ESO! Acaso me has oído decir que no quiero una hija? Acaso me has oído decir que me dais asco? Lo has oído? DÍMELO! CULPAME POR ALGO QUE HAYA HECHO!

-No lo has dicho. Lo has dado a entender. Te has marchado después de darte la noticia, como si fueramos un desperdicio.

-Para tu información, JAMÁS he dado o querido dar a entender eso.

-¿Y? ¿Por que te has marchado?

No hubo respuesta. No podía decirle que él, el gran príncipe heredero del universo, se sentía temeroso de tener un bebé entre brazos. Pero jamás le había gustado mentirse a si mismo; no sabia hacer nada, estaba mas perdido que una aguja en un pajar, ya que esta vez no seria un varón, como trunks, esta vez seria una mujer delicada, con la que no daba indicios de tener algo en común.

-Si no piensas contestar no es necesario que estes aquí.

Seguía sin contestar, con una pose seria, pero esta vez su mirada era calida, no fría.

-Puede que tengas razón y me haya montado mi propia película, pero estoy completamente perdida, por ridículo que parezca, temo que le pase algo a la criatura que llevo dentro, pese a que no ha nacido todavía. Yo mas que nadie se que las chicas son mucho mas complicadas de entender. No creo poder enfrentarme.

La observó durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos. Estaban en las mismas, pero ella esperaba que él solucionase algo, cosa ante la que se veía totalmente inútil.

-Crees que yo si?-Murmuró. Realmente no iba a saber hacer nada sin ella, dependía eternamente de la peli azul, incluso si de su hijo se trataba.

-Por que te has marchado de esa forma?

Se quedó pensativo unos momentos. Si de aquella mujer se trataba, valía la pena mostrar sus sentimientos humanos, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

Suspiró levemente y finalmente habló.

-Y como se quieres que me lo tome? Simplemente no estaba preparado para una noticia como esta. Ya sabes que jamás vi a una mujer durante mi infancia, por lo tanto tampoco ningún bebé. El único al que he visto es a trunks. Tienes que entender que no tengo ni la mas remota idea de nada. No voy a poder solucionar tu problema. Lo siento si confiabas en mi para ello, pero estamos igual. Antes quiero que sepas que no prometo nada, tan solo que no te enfrentaras sola.

-Vegeta…- Ella quedó conmovida por sus palabras.. Ahora, definitivamente, entendía al príncipe, eso había sido como un intercambio de mentes. Jamás se habría imaginado a su marido tan profundo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad, se abalanzó a los brazos de su príncipe.-Vegeta, lo siento, yo… Llegué a pensar que no nos querías… Ahora se que nos amas y no nos dejaras…Lo siento.

Él estaba sonrojado por esas palabras. No llegaría nunca a dominar el tema, siempre se vería como un patoso ante ello. Se alegraba de haber hecho las paces, pues jamás le había gustado estar enfadado con ella, especialmente si la causa era él.

-Lo siento por haber salido así-apartó la mirada algo sonrojado

-Te amo, vegeta.

Ella, de un arrebato de dulzura, le cogió de la mano llevándolo a la cama. Tumbados de costado, hizo que el príncipe la rodeara con su brazo, sintiéndose protegida. Él, devolviéndole el gesto, la apretó contra si, abrazándola a la vez para quedarse así toda la noche.


	3. Curiosidad

*Curiosidad*

Los meses pasaban, y la barriga de Bulma ya era mas que notable. Ahora estaba durmiendo junto a él en la cama donde se reconciliaron tiempo atras.

Dormia placida, tranquila, nadie diría que por el dia era tan complicada de entender. Sus caprichos y antojos estaban volviendo locos a sus padres, a trunks e incluso a él también.

Ahora estaba allí dormida, enfrente suyo, con tan solo una sabana cubriendo su cuerpo. Miraba la barriga donde estaba su futura hija. Siempre había tenido curiosidad por saber si las patadas del bebé eran fuertes o flojas, pero no quería lastimar a su mujer. Con su fuerza podía presionar demasiado el vientre.

-Vegeta, es precioso, verdad? Padres por segunda vez! Aún no me creo que este bebé de dentro de mi vientre sea nuestro.

Él no se esperaba que estuviera despierta.

-De quien quieres que sea, entonces si no es nuestro…?

Ella rió levemente- El príncipe esta celoso?

-Yo? Celoso? Que mas quisieras!

-Como tu digas.

Se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, mirando el vientre.

-Vegeta- dijo sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.-que pasa?

-¿eh? ¿Que?

-¿Qué estas pensando?

Se sonrojó levemente- No,nada…-No quería que lo descubriese pensando en "Sentimentalismos absurdos" como él lo llamaba.

-¿Por qué no lo quieres decir? Voy a pensar que tienes miedo.- rió un poco. Le encantaba poner a su príncipe en encerronas.

-Como voy a tener miedo de una humana tan débil?

-Pues que pensabas?

Se sonrojó en ese momento. No le quedaba otra que hablar, ya que si no se enfadaría con él. Miró el vientre de su mujer por un minuto.

-Puedo…?-djio señalando el tan observado vientre de su mujer.

Ella sonrió con ternura y dirigió la mano del príncipe encima de su barriga. Alargaba la mano con la intención de posarla allí, siempre con algo de torpeza. Al instante, notó una patada de la bebé.

-Sin duda tiene instintos de guerrera.

Dejándose llevar por la paternidad, puso el oído en el vientre. Sin saber porqué, sintió un agradable afecto de allí dentro. Esa bebé, sin haber nacido, ya tenia cautivado al príncipe.

Ella lo observaba con lagrimas en los ojos, pues era una visión sumamente hermosa.

-Vegeta, te amo, lo sabes?- djio todavía enternecida.

Apartó la cabeza para dirigirla a la de su mujer, dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Yo también.


End file.
